Tu aurais pu mourir
by taimatique
Summary: 'C'était une silouette d'une jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait voire son visage puisqu'elle était de dos.. La jeune fille était seule, dans la rue, sous la pluit, sans même un manteau ou une veste. Elle avançait lentement, Santana aurait juré la voir grelotter.' Comment réagis Santana lorsqu'elle trouve une jeune fille dans la rue? -Brittana
1. Chapitre 1

**-Glee-**

La journée avait été dure pour Santana. Entre les cours,les pratiques de cheerlding et sa soirée chez Finn qui était à venir. Elle était dans sa voiture, cherchant de peine et de mal l'intersection de la maison de Quinn. Celle-ci lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher avant d'aller voir le footbaleur. La pluie était si forte dehors, que la latina devait s'avancer près de son pare brise pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta, voyant à la dernière seconde la lumière rouge. ''Putain de pluie...'' Marmona-t'elle en regardant ses essuie glaçe faire leur travail. Le véhicule devant elle se mie à avancer. La visibilité de Santana était si minime qu'elle ne pouvait dire si la lumière était tournée au vert. Elle avança à son tour. Les rues défilaient, mais Santana ne voyait pas l'interseciton attendue. Elle chercha du regard essayant de se diriger dans la pluie battante. Au loin, elle distingait une forme qui avançait. C'était une silouette d'une jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait voire son visage puisqu'elle était de dos, mais plus qu'elle roulait, plus qu'elle remarqua la chevelure blonde. La jeune fille était seule, dans la rue, sous la pluit, sans même un manteau ou une veste. Elle avançait lentement, Santana aurait juré la voir grelotter. Elle passa devant, avec précaution pour ne pas l'arroser en passant sur une flaque d'eau. La latina regarda dans son miroir droit. Elle vit la visage de l'inconnue. Ses traits étaient durcis pas le froid qui l'a consumait. Pas étonnant pensa Santana. La pauvre se prommenait dehors sous un temps pareil. La silouette disparue plus que Santana avançait. ''Je ne peux quans même pas la laisser là...'' Se dit mentalement la jeune fille, mais depuis quans que Santana se préoccupait des autres. Cette grande blonde n'avait qu'à ne pas sortir sous la pluit, c'est tout...Le coeur de la latina fondit en repensant à son visage d'ange et à son corp qui grelottait par le froid. Elle fit demi tour, appuyant sur ;e gaz, comme si l'inconnue allait disparaitre à tout moment. Pourtant, elle c'était simplement assise au coin de la rue, rammenant ses jambes à sa poitrine essayant en vain de se réchauffer. La jeune fille leva la tête en voyant la voiture de Santana se garer devant elle. Santana ouvra la portière, relevant son cappuchon sur sa tête. Il faisait un froid glaciale à l'extérieure. La jeune blonde devait mourir de froid en shirt et en camisole. ''Euhh...Salut...'' Fit Santana en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se releva, en reculant. ''Tu trembles...''Constate la latina. ''C'est parce que tu as froid ou parce que tu as peur?'' La jeune blonde baissa la tête, se collant au mure de brique d'un magasin quelconque derrière elle. ''Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.'' Affirme Santana toujours en se rapprochant de l'inconnue. ''Tu vas quelque part? Je peux te faire un lift si tu veux.'' Proposa-t'elle toujours en gardant le sourire, mais la jeune inonnue ne broncha pas, se laissant glisser retombant sur ses genoux. Santana aurait même crue entendre un sanglot. Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune blonde, essayant de trouver son regard. ''Je m'appelle Santana.'' Ajoute-t'elle en lui tendant la main. La jeune fille la refusa, se relevant. ''Tu es trempée, tu vas attraper la crève si tu reste ici!'' Explique Santana, mais la jeune fille l'ignora. ''Peut-être qu'elle ne parle pas français...'' Pense-t'elle. La pauvre jeune fille avança un peu, regardant la latine de haut en bas. ''Vien avec moi, je te promet que je ne vas pas te faire mal.'' La supplie Santana. La grande blonde lui fit un petit signe approbateur de la tête. Santana souria, mais comme elle essaya de la prendre par l'épaule, l'inconnue sursauta. ''D'accord, calme-toi...'' Soupira la latina en gardant ses distanses. ''Je peux savoir ton prénom?'' Demande-t'elle comme la jeune fille entra à l'arrière de sa voiture. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, regardant ses pieds. Santana embarqua derrière le volant et démara. ''Tu sais...Si tu veux que je te conduise à quelque part, il faut que tu me dises où.'' Elle n'avait pas tord, surtout avec cette pluie. En plus, elle devait allé chercher Quinn. Elle regarde l'inconnue à travers son miroir. La jeune fille était en boule, dans son siège tremblante. ''Je vais mettre du chauffage...'' Ajoute Santana voyant bien qu'elle était gelée. ''Écoute, je dois aller chercher une amie pour une soirée chez un gars...Tu, tu vas venir avec nous?'' Demande la latina avec un malaise, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

_Deuxième chapitre à venir_


	2. Chapitre 2

**-Glee-**

Santana se contenta d'aller chercher Quinn, celle-ci fut surprise de voir que son amie avait une autre passagère. ''C'est qui celle-la?'' Demande Quinn en pointant l'inconnue. Santana ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. ''Euhh, c'est...Je, je l'ai trouvée sur la rue. Elle vait froid.'' Quinn éclatta de rire. ''Et depuis quans Santana Lopez, se préocupe de la société?'' Demande-t'elle toujours en regardant la pauvre jeune fille à l'arrière. ''T'a un prénom?'' Continue Quinn s'adressant cette fois à la grande blonde. Santana soupira. ''Tu as beau lui demander n'importe quoi, elle n'a rien dit depuis que je l'ai trouvé...'' Explique la latina. À l'extérieur, la pluie s'était calmé. Santana se garra devant la maison de Finn. ''Quinn, je crois que tu derais y aller seule, de toute façon je suis fatiguée et il y a ma nouvelle amie que je dois reconduire.'' Explique-elle en désignant la jeune fille celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. ''Mmmhmm.'' Fit Quinn avant de sortir, elle fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille et embrassa Santana. ''Bye...'' Dit Santana en agitant la main, regaradnt Quinn entré chez Finn. Elle soupira de fatigue. ''Bon, alors à ton tour maintenent, où on va?'' Demande-t'elle à la jeune fille. Celle-ci porta ses mains à sa bocuhe avant de tousser légerement. Santana devait avouer qu'elle était mignonne sa nouvelle amie. ''Bon, tu vas venir chez moi. De toute façon mes parents ne sont même pas là et quans tu te décideras à parler, je vais te porter où tu veux...'' Affirme-t'elle en redémarant sa voiture. La blonde fit un signe de tête. Le traget se passa en silence, de temps à autre, l'inconnue toussa. ''Elle à surment attrapée quelque chose avec se froid...'' Pensa Santana, mais comme elle se retourna, la jeune fille avait les yeux clos. Sa protégée venait de s'endormir. Elle se contenta de conduire, regardant de temps à autre pour voir si son amie était éveillée. Santana se garra dans le stationnement devant sa maison. ''Bon allé toi, il est temps de rentrer...'' Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture. La jeune fille dormait dans un sommeil profond, la latina avait peine à la réveiller. ''Tu, tu vas rester dans la voiture?'' Demande la latina sachant qu'elle allait recevoir aucune réponse. Elle décida de détacher sa ceinture, lui seconant l'épaule doucement pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur, mais rien ne faisait. La jeune blonde était pratiquement dans un étât comateux. ''Bien on va opter pour la solution facile..'' Marmonne Santana en passant un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux la soulevant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le porte puis rentra avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle l'a déposa sur le canapé, et partit lui chercher une couverture. Elle abrilla la jeune fille, comme une enfant et alla dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger. C'est alors que Santana réalisa qu'elle avait transporté une pure inconnue jusque dans son salon. Premièrement, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'aider les autre. Deuxièmement encor moin les jeunes filles inconnues et troisièmement, elle savait que si elle restant sur le canapé, ses parents allaient vouloir la tuer. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. Soudainement la jeune fille se mie à remuer gémissant en ouvrant les yeux. Santana se précipita devant elle. ''Ça va, tout va bien, tu es chez moi...'' Lui explique le plus doucement possible la latina. La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose d'incompréensible avant de se mettre à pleurer. ''Chut non ne pleure pas, je déteste quans les gens pleurent!'' Crie Santana en agitant les bras se qui effraya la jeune fille la faisant pleurer de plus belle. ''Non, non, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!'' Continue-t'elle avec maladresse. La jeune fille se leva, se dirigant automatiquemen vers la porte. Santana courue pour lui barrer le chemin le tentant par les épaules ''Ne part pas...'' Soupira-t'elle. La jeune blonde était figée dans ses bras, osant à peine respirer. Soudain, la blonde devint molle dans les bras de la latina. ''Woah doucement!'' S'exclame Santana essayant de rattrapper la jeune fille. ''T'es toute pâle...Tu as faims, tu veux un verre d'eau?'' L'inconnue fait un signe de tête, serrant le bras de Santana drôlement fort. La latina la déposa sur le canapé une fois de plus avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. ''Tient, as-tu besoin d'autre chose?'' La grande blonde fit non de la tête, prenant une gorgée d'eau. ''Tu veux enfin me dire coment tu t'appelles alors?'' Demande Santana en prenant place à côté de son amie. Contre tout attente, la blonde répondit. ''Britt...Brittany...'' Baigaye-t'elle endéposant le verre sur la table. Santana souria, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était autent heureuse d'entendre un prénom. ''Pourquoi tu étais dans la rue, je veux dire...Il pleuvait et tu étais toute seule.'' Demande-t'elle en chuchottant, comme si quelqun pouvait les entendres. ''Je suis partie de chez moi.'' Dit Brittany en haussant les épaules. ''Ahh, tu t'es chicanée avec tes parents?'' Continue Santana en regardant la blonde devant elle. ''Non, pas du tout, je suis juste sortie de chez moi, c'est toujours mieu lorsque l'on veux aller à quelque part d'autre...'' Affirme la jeune fille en reprenant son verre d'eau. Santana se mie à rire aux éclats. ''...Et tu voulais aller où?'' Demande-t'elle encore. Brittany pris une gorgée. ''Je voulais voir l'eau.'' Répond-t'elle en regardant les glaçons flotter à traver le vers transparant. ''Tu veux dire que tu voulais allé sur le pont?'' Continue Santana ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. ''Non, je voulais allé en bas du pont, je voulais aller dans l'eau!'' Tente d'expliquer Brittany en agitant les bras. Le visage de Santana se raidit. ''Tu voulais sauter!'' Cria la latina par étonnemant. ''Oui, mais il pleuvait et...Et j'avais froid...'' Santana s'approcha, balayant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. ''Brittany, tu sais que tu aurais plus mourire?'' La jeune fille releva la tête. ''Oui...'' Dit-elle dans un soupir. ''Alors tu voulais te tuer, te suicider?'' S'écrie encore Santana ne pouvant pas y croire. Brittany se contenta d'un simple signe approbateur de la tête. ''Pourquoi?'' Demande encore la latina. Comment ne si belle jeune fille pouvait en arrivé là était sa question. ''Parce que, je voulais aller dans l'eau...'' Continue la jeune fille avant de se remmettre à tousser. Santana soupira. ''Tu, tu habites où?'' Demande la latina en se levant. ''Dans le michigan...'' Répond la blonde. ''Le michigan, mais c'est loin d'ici comment tu as fait pour venir ici?'' Demande Santana en reprenant sa place. ''J'ai pris le train, et j'ai marché...'' Explique Brittany. ''Alors tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi?'' La grande blonde haussa les épaules. ''Je ne veux pas...'' Marmone-t'elle. ''Bien alors tu peux rester pour la nuit...'' Un sourire se dressa sur les lèvres de Brittany.

_Jespère que vous en voulez encore;) Review_


	3. Chapitre 3

**-Glee-**

_À la demande de Ninoubrittana j'ai essayer de s'épparer les dialogues ^^ J'espère que se sera plus facile pour vous de me lire!_

La jeune fille se remie à tousser de plus belle.

''Tu as attrappé quelque chose dans se froid.''Affirme Santana l'air inquiète.

''Non, non...Je vais bien...'' Rassure Brittany en terminant son verre d'eau.

''Ouais, tu m'as aussi dit que tu voulais mourire Brittany...'' Ajoute la latina en se levant.

''Tu vas où?'' Demande la blonde en levant les yeux.

''Je vais te chercher des pastilles contre le toux ou quelque chose du genre.'' Dit Santana en montant à l'étage.

Brittany regarda autour. Santana avait une belle maison pensa-t'elle. Puis son amie revint avec deux petites gellules bleues, mais lorsqu'elle les tents à Brittany, la jeune fille grimaça.

''Aller, tu vas te sentir mieux...'' Soupire Santana qui n'avait plus trop envie de se battre. Elle laissa les gellules sur la table, posant sa main sur le fron de son amie qui recula à la suite de son geste. ''Tu es brûlante!'' S'exclame-t'elle en retirant sa main.

''Je vais bien!'' Mentie encore une fois Brittany.

''Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'aide?'' Demande Santana d'un air presque menaçant. Brittany soupira.

''Parce que, je n'en ai pas besoin. Merci pour ton hospitalité, vraiment...'' Elle ne finissa pas sa phrase, étant prise d'une autre forte toux.

''Aller, tu vas venir de coucher dans ma chambre, il commençe à être tard et je veux dormir!'' Explique Santana pendant que son amie la regaradit d'un air perplexe.

''Mais je suis bien ici!'' Affirme la blonde en s'étendant sur le canapé.

''Tu le sera moin si mes parents te trouvent et te jettent dehors au froid.'' Dit Santana en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, voyant la jeune fille faire de même du coin de l'oeil.

''Wow ta chambre est immense'!'' S'exclame Brittany en rentrant.

''Bon je vais t'expliquer comment va se dérouler notre nuit. Voici mon côté du lit et voici ton côté du lit. Si tu vas de mon côté, de dormira sur le plancher c'est bon?'' Ronchonne Santana en mimant des limites invisibles. Brittany lui fit un signe de tête, avant de se coucher sur se qui était sencer être, son côté. ''Je vais mettre en pyjamas, tu en veux un?'' Demande la latina en sortant quelque vêtemens. Brittany fit non de la tête fermant lentement les yeux. ''La pauvre elle a du mal à rester éveillée...'' Pensa Santana. Son coeur fondait, elle était si belle. Juste le fait de penser que cette jeune fille voulait se jetter en bas d'un pont la fit frissonner. Elle sortit de la salle pour se changer, revenant avec une paire de shirt bleu et une camisole jaune. Elle trouvait le sentiment bizzard d'être couché à côté d'une fille dont elle ne conaissait que le nom. Elle priait interrieurement pour que ses parents ne la trouve pas. Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil léger avant d'être réveiller par des tremblements. Ce n'était pas elle qui tremplait, mais plutôt Brittany, couché en boule dans son côté de lit. Santana passa sa main dans son dos, celui-ci se révellait être terriblement chaud.

''Santana...'' Gémit lamantablement la blonde dans un souffle. ''...J'ai froid...'' Continue-t'elle toute tremblante. Santana soupira.

''Tu n'as pas froid Brittany, tu as de la fièvre...C'est ça la différence.'' Explique-t'elle en ouvrant la lumière.

''Hmmm, mais je vais bien.'' Dit la jeune fille comme un frisson parcourue son dos.

''Oui, tu as l'air très bien!'' S'exclamme sarcastiquement la latina avant de se lever. ''Je reviens, ne bouge pas.'' Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Elle revins vite avec un thermomètre à la main. ''Je veux juste prendre ta température...'' Dit la brune en s'approchant de son amie. Celle-ci marmona quelque chose d'incompréensible en fermant les yeux. ''Brittany, si tu garde la bouche fermé, ça n'aidera pas les choses!'' Continue Santana avec un léger sourire.

''Hmmm, trop fatiguée...'' Gémit-elle une fois de plus avant d'ouvrire la bouche. Santana se contenta de rire tentant de prendre la température de la jeune fille.

''Tu es comme une enfant...''Ajoute-t'elle en regardant ce que le bâton indiquait. ''40 °C et tu me dis que tu te sens bien!'' S'exclame fortement Santana en lançant un regard de reproche à la fille couchée dans son lit. Mais soudain elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. ''Merdre mes parents sont là!'' Chuchote-t'elle en prenant place sur le lit assise en indien. ''Tu veux un verre d'eau quelque chose, il faut faire baissé ta température, ça peut être dangereux.''

''C'est pas dangereux, j'ai tellement chaud que j'ai froid, où est le mal?'' Demande la blonde inocente. Santana se mie à rire légerement. ''Arrête de rire de moi!'' Crie Brittany en se redressant.

''Chut! Mes parents dorment!'' Continue Santana dans une bouffée de rire. Son rire se transforma vite en inquiétude lorsque la jeune fille devant elle devint pâle et ne semblait ne pas réagir. ''Brittany? Hey Brittany tu m'entends?'' Demande-t'elle inquiète en secouant son épaule.

''...Hmmm...Je crois que j'ai troué où est le mal!', Gémit la jeune fille en faisant la moue. Santana soupira, au moin elle pouvait parler.

''Écoute, tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller à la salle de bain...'' Elle n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Brittany ajouta.

''Mais je n'ai pas envie, je veux juste dormire...'' Dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

''Je sais mais avant tu vas venir avec moi, tu dois prendre une douche froide...Tu crois que tu peux marcher et ne pas faire de bruit?'' Demade Santana en aidant son amie à se redresser.

''Oui, mais je ne veux pas prendre une douche avec toi...'' Marmone-t'elle en s'apuyiant sur Santana pour se lever. Les joues de la latine virent vite au rouge face à cette déclaration. Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent péniblement jusque dans la salle de bain. Santana ferma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de la barrer. ''Tu va m'enfermer ici?'' Demande pâteusement Brittany les yeux toujours clos perché entre la toilette et le bain. Santana se mie à rire.

''Bien sure que non!'' Rétorque-t'elle, mais au moment ou venait le temps d'ouvrire le robinet de la douche. Elle entendit toquer à la porte. ''Merde!'' Pensa-t'elle en faisant un signe de silence à Brittany, un doigt sur la bouche.

''Mi hija?'' Demande sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte. ''¿Qué estás haciendo en el baño a esa hora?'' Continue-t'elle sur un ton inquiet. Santana soupira.

''Yo, yo no me siento muy bien, voy a tomar una ducha.'' Explique-t'elle en regardant la porte, priant pour que sa mère retourne au lit.

''¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?'' Demande toujours la femme en remuant la poignée qui était barrée.

''Sí, sólo un dolor de estómago...'' Explique la latina qui fit un bon lorsque Brittany se mit à rire aux éclats.

''Hahaha! C'est de l'espagnol!'' S'exclamme-t'elle pendant que Santana posa sa main sur sa bouche lui lançant un regard noir.

''Santana? ¿Hay alguien con usted?'' Sur ses mots Santana devient blanche.

''No mamá, espero que usted puede ir a la cama! Répond Santana qui soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère quitter les lieux. ''Bon à ton tour maintenent, tu peux enlever tes vêtements.'' Ordonne-t'elle, mais la blonde regarda l'eau s'écouler pendant que son visage grimaça.

''Mais San, je vais avoir froid là dedant!'' Explique-t'elle comme un frisson dit trembler son corps tout entier.

''Je sais mais ensuite tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux.'' Chuchote la latina en aidant la jeune fille à retirer ses vêtements.

''Mon corps me fait mal...'' Gémit la blonde pendant que Santana lui enlevait sa camisole. Elle ne répondit pas. Attendant que son amie retire ses pantalons la laissant en sous-vêtement. Le coeur de Santana battait la chamade. Son visage devait être rouge écarlatte. La grande blonde avait un corps magnifique, que Santana avait rarement vue.

''Bon aller, je vais t'aider à rentrer. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir au fond du bain et prendre de grande respiration.'' Explique-t'elle en soulevant son amie.

''Je n'ai pas à me laver alors?'' Demande Brittany avec un regard de questionnement. Santana ria.

''Le but ce n'est pas que tu sois propre Britt, c'est que la température de ton corps soit en baisse!'' Explique-t'elle en la déposant dans le fond du bain. La jeune fille gémissa dès que la première goutte d'eau atterrit sur son dos.

''Santana je veux sortir! Je veux sortir!'' Cri-t'elle tremblante. Santana prit une grande inspiration, la prenant pas les épaules l'empêchant de bouger.

''Chut, calme-toi, c'est presque finit...'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille. Elle pouvait sentir le corp de son amie tremblée sous ses mains. ''Brittany plus tu résistes, plus se sera pire...'' Dit-elle encore à son oreille. Quelque minute plus tard, Santana arrêta la douche, soulevant doucement Brittany qui frissonait. Elle l'enroula d'une serviette la tirant dans une étreinte contre son corps chaud. ''C'est fini, ferme les yeux...'' Murmure-t'elle pendant que la jeune fille étouffa un sanglot dans sa poitrine. ''Tu te sens mieu?'' Demande Santana après quelques secondes.

''Je veux aller dormire!'' Gémit la blonde pendant que les larmes coulaient abondament sur ses joues. Santana la souleva, la portant de son côté de lit. En se recouchant, elle repensait à la scène depuis le début. Un chaleur l'envahit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Brittany et que c'était pour ça qu'elle fesais toute ses choses pour elle.

_Chapitre 4 à venir, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration alors ceux qui on des idées, je suis ouverte à tout^^ Merci pour les REVIEWS :D_


	4. Chapitre 4

**-Glee-**

_lolote62: Merci pour le REVIEW, j'ai pris ton idée en compte ^^ Bonne lecture :P_

Santana se réveilla, la lueur du soleil frappait dans ses yeux. En se retournant, elle fut heureuse de voir Brittany à ses côtés. Elle dormait paisiblement, elle était belle. Santana aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder dormir là sans bouger. Mais elle avait désormait une autre mission. Découvrir pourquoi la jeune fille blonde devant elle, voulait mourir. Juste le fait d'y penser, atristait la latina à un tel point, qu'elle sentait ses larmes monter. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle devait être forte comme elle l'à toujours été.

''Santana...'' Marmone soudainement Brittany.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demande la latina en s'approchant de son amie.

''Je ne me sens pas bien...'' Gémit la jeune fille en réponse toujours les yeux clos. Santana passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce qui la fit soupirer.

''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?'' Continue-t'elle en tirant la jeune fille dans une étreinte. Brittany se détacha aussi tôt.

''Non...'' Dit-elle avant de se lever chancelante, essayant de courir à la salle de bain. Santana se leva à son tour, suivant la grande blonde. Celle-ci s'accroupie au dessu de la cuvette, le corps tremblant par les hauts le coeur. Santana lui tena les cheveux, frottant son dos mais rien de vain. Brittany étouffa un sanglot avant de se laisser tomber près de la cuvette. Elle recommença le scénarion deux autres fois. Santana la regarda, le regard remplis de compation.

''Britt, tu n'as plus rien dans ton organisme il faut que tu manges...'' Dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silences. La jeune fille ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de se relever la tête au dessu de la cuvette. La latina se leva, mouillant un chiffon d'eau froide avant de lui passer sur le coue. ''Tu n'as rien avalé depuis que je t'ai trouvé, et j'imagine que tu n'as pas plus mangé lors de ton trajet jusqu'au pont.

''J'ai pas faim...'' Soupire la jeune blonde avant de se rasseoir sur la céramique blanche.

''Et bien ton corps te dit le contraire...'' Réplique Santana. ''On va retourner à ma chambre et je vais t'apporter de quoi manger.'' Ajoute-t'elle avant d'aider son amie à se relever. Celle-ci était molle. Santana avait peine à avancer. ''Reste ici je reviens, et n'ouvre à personne.'' Commande la latina en sortant de la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers, cherchant du pain, une pomme et un verre d'eau à la cuisine, mais en remontant. Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, c'était sa mère qui sortait de la salle de bain. ''Faites qu'elle ne me voit pas, faites qu'elle ne me voit pas!'' Murmure Santana à elle même soudain elle entendit.

''Santana? Será mejor?'' Santana soupira, se retournant face à sa mère.

''Uh, sí. Voy a hacerme algo de comer...'' Dit-elle en regardant la nourriture qu'elle avait dans les mains.

''Había ruido en el baño.'' Ajoute sa mère d'un air suspicieux.

''Sí, me siento mejor ahora me , voy a volver a la cama'' Répond-t'elle en avançant ver sla porte de sa chambre, priant pour que sa mère fasse de même. En rentrant, Brittany était assise, pâle les yeux entourés de gros cernes. ''Tient, mange au moins une pomme.'' Ordonne la latina en lui donnant le fruit en question.

''C'était ta mère?'' Demande Brittany avant de prendre une bouchée.

''Ouais...'' Répond Santana en roulant des yeux.

''Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit?'' La latina pris place sur le lit.

''Je lui ai dit que j'étais malade, elle n'a pas trop poser de question...'' Explique-t'elle en haussant les épaules.

''Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, je veux dire...Tu aurais pue me laisser dans le rue hier.'' Dit doucement Brittany en regardant par la fenêtre.

''Ouais et le lendemain, j'aurais lue dans le journal qu'une jeune fille s'était suicidée en sautant en bas d'un pont. J'aurais vue ta photo, et je m'en serais voulu à mort de ne pas t'avoir aidée...'' Dit-elle en lui remettant le verre d'eau.

''Alors tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, mais pour toi car tu ne voulais pas le regretter...'' Continue Brittany. Elle avait raison.

''C'est sure que dit comme ça, j'ai l'air de la fille la plus égoïste du monde.'' Avoue-t'elle. Brittany se mie à rire et finit sa pomme. ''T'es parents ne vont pas se demander où tu es?'' Finit par demander Santana avec un léger ton d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

''Non, je reste chez ma grand-mère...Elle ne s'en ai probablement pas rendue compte.'' Explique la blonde en regardant ses pieds. ''Mais toi, comment tu vas faire pour me cacher durant la journée. Je ne vais quans même pas rester enfermée dans ta chambre?'' Demande-t'elle en levant les bras. Santana réfléchis pendant un instant.

''On a qu'à allé chez Quinn, sa mère est partie pour le weekend.'' Dit Santana avec le sourire. ''Là bas tu vas pouvoir te reposer sans avoir à te soucier de mes parents et puis, Quinn va être heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.'' Dit Santana en sortant son portable.

''Tu sais, hier elle n'avait pas trop l'air de m'aprécier ton amie...'' Affirme Brittany en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

''C'est sure que si tu ne lui parle pas, elle va finir par se faché!'' Rétorque Santana en composant le numéro. ''D'ailleur, c'était quoi ton problème hier. Ça ma pris 20 bonnes minutes avant de te convaincre de rentrer dans ma voiture?'' Demande la latina en levant un sourcil.

''Et bien...Mon chat m'a toujours dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnues.'' Explique la blonde normalement.

''Ton chat?'' S'étonne Santana. ''Tu parles à ton chat?'' Continue-t'elle.

''Toi tu parles bien à ton portable!'' L'accuse Brittany en pointant l'appareil en question. Santana éclatte de rire, avant d'entendre le combiner se décrocher part Quinn.

''Hey Fabray, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?'' Demande-t'elle sans même lui dire bonjour. Elle parla pendant quelques minutes avec Quinn jusqu'à ce que Brittany se lève, courrant à la salle de bain. ''Euhh Quinn, j'ai comme un petit problème là...On se rappelle!'' Dit-elle en racrochant. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain, pour y trouver Brittany entrain de vider le contenue de son estomac dans la cuvette. Elle referma la porte attachant les cheveux de son amie avec le premier élastique qu'elle trouva. ''Ça va aller Britt...'' Chuchote-t'elle pendant que la jeune fille sanglottait soutenant son ventre.

''J'ai mal...''Pleure-t'elle en tombant dans les bras de Santana.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller chez Quinn, là bas, tu vas pouvoir dormir...'' La rassure la latina en faisant des cercles dans son dos. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en deux temps trois mouvements, les deux jeune filles étaient dans la voiture prête à partir. Santana avait laissé une note à ses parents disant qu'elle allait passer la fin de semaine chez Quinn et elle avait remis un sac de plastique à Brittany part précotion. La jeune fille était couché sur le banc arrière.

''Santana!'' Gémissa-t'elle de temps en temps.

''Tient le coup Britt, on arrive dans quelques minutes.'' Dit la jeune fille en question. Elle finit par se garer devant la maison des Fabray. ''Tu vas bien?'' Demande-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

''MmmHmm.'' Fit simplement Brittany gardant la bouche fermé. Santana la traina jusque dans l'entrée. Lorsque Quinn ouvrit la porte, elle fut prise d'un choque.

''San, quans tu m'as qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, tu ne m'as pas précisé qu'elle était à l'article de la mort!'' S'exclamme-t'elle en l'aidant à soulever la jeune fille.

''Elle s'appelle Brittany au passage, mais il y a plus urgent.'' Explique la latina en déposant la blonde en question sur le canapé de son amie.

''Je reviens, j'ai surement des anti vomitifs ou quelque chose qui pourait servir...''Dit Quinn avant de monter à l'étage. Brittany restait couché, regardant Santana.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi...''Chuchote Santana, mais la pauvre jeune fille détourna la tête, prise de nausée. Lorsque Quinn descendit, elle remarqua que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient plus là. ''Quin viens vite, j'ai besoin d'aide!'' Crie Santana de la chambre de bain. Lorsque la blonde s'y précipita, elle vit Brittany, couchée sur le parquet entouré de sang.

_Un autre chapitre de terminé, j'essaie de maximiser les détails. Merci de me lire! Donnez-moi votre avis REVIEW :_


	5. Chapitre 5

**-Glee-**

''Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?'' Demande Quinn en panique, s'avancant doucement vers Brittany pendant que Santana restait figée dans un coin. ''Santana, fais quelque chose, il faut appeller une ambulance. La latina ne bougea pas, fixant le sol ensanglanté. Quinn s'agenouilla près de Brittany, la retournant sur le dos. ''Brittany, Brittany tu m'entend?'' Le jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Quinn pouvait sentir le filet de sang couler de sa bouche sur ses mains. ''Santana, appelle le 911 maintenent!', Crie la blonde à son amie. Celle-ci s'exécuta finalement. Quinn essayait part tout les moyens de faire réagir Brittany, allant même jusqu'à lui verser de l'eau au visage. Santana revint avec le téléphone ne sachant pas quoi faire.

''Si l'on appelle l'ambulance, ils vont la renvoyer chez elle...'' Explique Santana en fondant en larme.

''Où est le problème?'' Demande Quinn en redressant la jeune fille afin de la poser sur ses genoux. Santana pris une grande inspiration.

''Elle, elle n'est pas bien chez elle...'' Commence-t'elle. ''Je veux dire, hier quand je l'ai trouvé, elle voulait se suicider. On ne peut pas la laisser chez elle.'' Quinn regardait Brittany, couché au sol. Elle avait vraiment de l'empathie pour la jeune fille, pour la première fois d'ailleur.

''On va la conduire aux urgences alors, dépêche-toi. Monte à l'étage et trouve tout ce qui pourait nous être utile dans ma chambre comme des vêtements. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester là bas. Pendant de temps je vais la porter dans ma voiture, dépêche-toi!'' Ordonne Quinn en enroulant Brittany dans une serviette, la soulevant. Santana courue dans la chambre de Quinn comme celle-ci lui avait demandé, ouvrant les tirroirs cherchant des vêtements. Elle prit également un sac pour tout emballé et sorta à l'extérieur. ''Assied-toi à l'arrière avec elle.'' Commande Quinn. Santana entra dans le véhicule,retrouvant son amie couchée respirant difficilement. ''Elle a du mal à respirer, poser lui la tête sur tes genoux, et soulève-lui le menton.'' Continue Quinn en démanrant.

''Ok et maintenent je fais quoi?'' Demande Santana en panique.

''Parle-lui, essait de faire réagit comme tu le peux.'' Dit la blonde en gardant les yeux sur la route.

''Hey Britt, il faut que tu te réveilles maintenent, tout vas bien allé...Je, je suis là d'accord?'' Chuchote doucement Santana à l'oreille de sa protégée. ''Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux chérie...Tout va bien...'' Malheureusement, Brittany ne réagissait pas, elle était froide, trop froide. ''Quinn, ça ne marche pas!'' Crie Santana en pleurt, secouant fortement la jeune fille inconciente. ''Réveille-toi Britt!'' Continue-t'elle, elle avait peine à respirer elle même, le traget était trop long. Elle avait peur pour son amie.

''On arrive, San. Je vais sortir demander de l'aide, toi je veux que tu reste dans la voiture!'' Explique Quinn en ouvrant la portière. Elle courrue à l'interrieur, demandant une infirmière, n'importe qui qui pouvait aider la situation. Deux hommes sortirent avec une civière. Santana n'entendais plus rien, tout se déroulait tellement vite. Ils avaient transporté Brittany dans une salle, ils l'avaient branchés à plein de machine. Santana criait, elle voulait rester avec elle mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quinn la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. ''Santana, arrête, ça ne sert à rien, assied-toi!'' Lui ordonna son amie la trainant dans la salle d'attente. Quinn n'avait jamais vue son amie dans cette état, encore moin pour une pauvre inconnue. ''Couche-toi, tu as besoin de sommeil...'' Dit-elle en enlacant la latina. Mais Santana ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait simplement voir son amie.

''Et...Et si il ne peuvent pas la sauver...'' Sanglotte-t'elle dans les bras de Quinn.

''Tout va bien aller...Endors-toi...'' La rassure la blonde en posant sa main dans son dos. Les deux jeunes filles ont passé la journée assise à attendre le docteur. Un seul est venue les voir, leur expliquant la situation.

''Votre amie à fait une sorte d'overdose de médicaments...'' Commence le médecin.

''Quoi? Mais je ne lui ai donné que deux gellules! Des advils rien de plus banal!'' S'exclamme sur le champs Santana en se redressant.

''Nous avons due lui nettoyer l'estomac, elle va s'en sortir. Nous allons la garder en observation pour la nuit.'' Continue l'homme ignorant la remarque de Santana.

''Mais je vous jure, elle n'a rien pris d'autre, c'est impossible!'' Crie-t'elle en levant les bras.

''Elle en a peut-être prit pendant que tu avais le dos tournée, qui sait? Tu ne sais rien de cette fille!'' Intervient Quinn se levant à son tour. ''Est ce que l'on peut allé la voir?'' Demande-t'elle calmemant.

''Oui, aucun problème, elle est éveillée. D'ailleur elle n'a pas arrêtée de vous appeller.'' Répond le docteur avant de continuer sa route. Les deux jeunes filles se précipita dans la chambre de Brittany...

''Hey...''Fit doucement Santana en rentrant la première. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Demande-t'elle en soupirant. Brittany la regarda, une larme avait beau coulé sur sa joue, son visage affichait un énorme sourire. ''Pourquoi tu as fais ça Britt?'' Continue Santana en prenant place sur le lit d'hopital à côté de la jeune fille.

''Je, je voulais aller voir le ciel...Mais je me suis dit que si tu le savais, tu allais avoir de la peine...'' Dit la blonde, sa voix flancha sur le dernier mot.

''Pourquoi tu veux aller voir le ciel Britt?'' Demande la latina en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

''Parce que...Personne ne veux de moi ici..'' Gémit-elle en se redressant.

''Ce n'est pas vrai!'' Rétorqua soudainement Quinn avant de s'avançer à son tour. ''Je ne vais pas mentir, tu m'as fais une sacrée peur Brittany.'' Continue-t'elle. ''Moi et Santana on tient à toi...''

''Pour de vrai?'' Demande la blonde en regardant Santana.

''J'imagine qu'autrement, je t'aurais laisser seule hier soir, dans la rue...'' Ajoute Santana avant d'enlacer son amie.

''Je t'aime Santana!'' Chuchote Brittany dans son oreille. ''Je t'aime vraiment...'' La latina se mie à rougire.

''Moi aussi Britt...'' Dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Un baiser? Santana Lopez ne donnait jamais de baiser sur la joue.

_Un autre chapitre de terminé..Jespère que vous avez aimé!. Merci de me lire! Donnez-moi votre avis REVIEW :P_


	6. Chapitre 6

**-Glee-**

Les deux jeunes filles, avaient passée la nuit au chevet de Brittany. Le matin venue, il était temps de partir.

''Quinn, Quinn réveille-toi...'' Marmone Santana encore endormie. Quinn remua sans toute fois se réveiller. Santana lui secoue l'épaule. ''Aller la belle au bois dormant, tu auras de le temps de dormir dans la voiture!'' Continue-t'elle.

''Hmm, quoi?'' Gémit Quinn en ouvrant les yeux.

''Dépêche-toi, Brittnay peut sortir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de passé une minute de plus ici!'' S'exclamme la latina. En empoignant son amie par le bras.

''D'accord, d'accord!'' Bougonna Quinn en se frottant les yeux de son bras restant. Santana alla dans la chambre de Brittany, où la jeune blonde était assise dans une chaise roulante. ''Dit donc, tu t'es transformée en robot!'' Dit Quinn en riant. La blonde se contenta de sourire.

''Allez, on rentre à la maison!'' Dit Santana en poussant le fauteuil vers la sortie. Le traget se fit en silence, Quinn était assise du côté passager, dormant paisiblement. En arrivant, Santana aida Brittany à sortir de la voiture.

''Quinn, on est arrivé!'' Cria la blonde en lui tirant la langue. La jeune fille sursauta, étant sortit de son sommeil. Le plan de la journée n'était pas vraiment établie. Santana voulais simplement questionner Brittany sur l'incident avec les pillules.

''Je meurs de faim!'' S'exclame Quinn en rentrant dans la cuisine. ''Brittany tu veux manger quelque chose?'' Demande-t'elle fortement que que la jeune fille au salon l'entende.

''Hmmm...Non merci...'' Dit-elle dans un soufle.

''Britt, tu devrais manger...'' Insiste Santana en le tendant la main.

''Mais je n'ai pas faim, d'ailleur, j'ai mangé à l'hopital!'' Rétorque la blonde en croisant les bras.

''Mais ça ne compte pas, ils ont due de faire un lavement d'estomac! Si ils ne t'avaient pas nourrie tu serais...'' Quinn ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant les yeux avec un malaise.

''...Je serais morte, aller Quinn, dis-le. Je serais morte!'' Crie Brittany devenue rouge.

''Arrête de dire ça!'' Ordonne Santana en empoignant le bras de son amie.

''Pourquoi, c'est vrai après tout? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie quoi, deux fois depuis le début du weekend, il faudrait le souligner!'' Continue Brittany en défiant Santana du regard.

''La vrai question c'est plutôt...Pourquoi est-ce que l'on à eu à le faire?'' Ajoute Quinn calmement,toujours dans la cuisine.

''C'est vrai Britt, pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ça?'' Les yeux de Santana se remplirent automatiquement de larmes.

''San, tu...Tu pleures?'' Demande Brittany en se retirant de l'Empoigne de son amie. Santana pris une grande respiration.

''Brittany, répond à la question...'' Dit-elle dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

''Je vous l'ai dit...Personne ne veut de moi ici...'' Marmonne la jeune fille.

''Ok, nous allons imposer nos règles, en tout temps, tu vas devoir être avec moi ou Santana. Tu vas manger trois repas par jours, ça c'est clair...Et puis si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. On appelle la police et les service sociaux. Soient ils vont te rammener chez toi, soit ils vont te rentrer dans l'hopital psychiatrique de Lima...Je t'assure que là bas, c'est pas le luxe!'' Explique Quinn en revenant au salon avec une bol de céréale à la main. ''D'accors?'' Demande-elle en regardant la blonde devant elle.

''Hmmm...''Gémit Brittany en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

''Britt, je veux que tu prennes un choix, si non j'apapelle les services sociaux et ton problème sera réglé...'' Continue Quinn pendant que Santana frottait son dos en faisant de petits cerles.

''Aller ma puce, je te promet que je vais bien m'occuper de toi...'' La réconforte Santana en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

''D'accors...'' Étouffe Birttany entre ses mains. Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis de larmes. Quinn se pencha, l'enlacant.

''Tu as fait le bon choix...'' Lui chuchotte-t'elle à l'oreille.

''Ahh parce qu'il y avait un choix?'' Dit la blonde avec sarcasme. Santana lui fit un sourire avant de se lever.

''Bon, Britt, que dis-tu d'oeufs et de bacon?'' Demande la latina en se dirigeant vers la cuisine à son tour.

''J'en dit que je n'ai pas le choix...'' Bougonne-t'elle toujours dans les bras de Quinn. Celle-ci éclatta de rire.

''On va travailler ton attitude un autre jour!'' S'exclamme-t'elle en lui faisant un clin-d'oeil surnois. Les trois jeune filles ont passé la journée assise, à regarder des films, à relaxer. ''Ma mère revient demain...Qu'est ce que l'on va faire?'' Demande soudainement Quinn à Santana.

''Et bien...On retournera chez moi. Je vais parler à mes parents...'' Répond Santana sans problème.

''Mais il y a cour demain...'' Ajoute Quinn. '' On est dimanche San!'' Lui rapelle-t'elle.

''...Et bien on à qu'à sécher les cours. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois!', Dit Santana. Mais Quinn n'était pas rassurée.

''Nous avons une pratique, Sue va nous tuer si l'on manque encore! Et si non, ce sera Rachel si l'on manque la général du spectacle!'' Encore une fois, Santana avait totalement oublié. ''Toi Britt...Tu vas à l'école?'' Demande Quinn en regardant la grande blonde au coin du canapé.

''Non...J'ai quitté l'école l'année dernière...'' Dit-elle lentement, toujours en regardant la télévision.

''Tu peux venir avec nous demain si tu veux...'' Ajoute Santana en pranant la main de son amie. ''Je veux dire, il nous maque une chanteuse dans le glee club.'' Les yeux de Brittany s'ouvrirent sur la champ.

''Glee club?'' Répète-t'elle avec éttonement.

''Oui, tu viendras demain. Tu va voir, c'est beaucoup plus amusant que ça en à lair!'' Ajoute Quinn avec le sourire.

_Un autre chapitre de terminé..Jespère que vous avez aimé!. Merci de me lire! Donnez-moi votre avis REVIEW :P_


	7. Chapitre 7

**-Glee-**

Le lendemain, Sanana conduit Quinn et Brittany au lycée. Devant la batisse, la jeune blonde pris une grande inspiration.

''Et si ils ne veulent pas que je sois là?'' Demande-t'elle en jouant nerveusement après la veste à capuchon que Quinn lui avait laissé.

''Ils vont être content, il nous manquait justement quelqun. On va à la pratique du glee club et on s'en va, ce n'est pas sorcier.'' Répond Santana en ouvrant la porte. Brittany retint son souffle.

''Calme-toi, c'est juste une bande de jeunes avec trop d'hormones!'' Dit sarcastiquement Quinn en pointant la bande de footbaleur courant devant elle. ''Bon, maintenent il faut simplement passer devant le bureau de sue sans se faire prendre et puis on est bon...'' Continue Quinn en pointant la direction en question.

''Ça ne risque pas d'être dure, Sue est déjà dehors, la pratique est commencé.'' Intervient Santana en passant devant la porte comme si rien était. Arrivé devant la salle de coeur, Brittany recula.

''C'est mieu si vous entrez avant...'' Dit-elle en prenant la main de Santana. La latina ouvre la porte, se dirigant vers mrs Schuester pendant que Quinn pris sa place abutielle.

''Dit Fabray, c'est qui la belle blonde avec Santana?'' Demande Puck en pointant la fille en question.

''Un amie...Et ne t'approche pas d'elle batârd!'' S'écrie la jeune fille en le défiant du regard. Santana pris sa place, pendant que Brittany restait debout, aux côtés de mrs Schuester, celui-ci pris la parole.

''Bon, les amis, je vous présene un nouveau membre, du moin pour aujouord'hui...'' L'homme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rachel intervient.

''Et elle sait chanté?'' Demande la jeune diva en se levant.

''Euhh...Je, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé...'' Dit maladroitement Brittany à Rachel.

''Bon, Brittany tu peux t'asseoir près de Kurt, nous allns commencer!'' Dit le professeur en désignant la place livre. Brittany s'assis, regardant Rachel.

''Bon, alors tout le monde sait que j'ai un talent particulier pour les solos alors je me suis dit que j'aillait pouvoir vous donné un avant gout pour les régionaux!'' S'exclamme-t'elle en faisant signe au pianiste barbue à sa droite.

''Ohh, how about a round of applause,

Hey, standin' ovation,

Ooh, ohh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now,

Standin' outside my house,

Tryin' to apologize,

You're so ugly when you cry,

Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,

But you put on quite a show (oh),

You really had me goin',

But now it's time to go (oh),

Curtains finally closin',

That was quite a show (oh),

Very entertainin',

But it's over now (but it's over now),

Go on and Take a Bow, ohh..ohh

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),

You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),

Talkin 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,

This just looks like a re-run,

Please, what else is on

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),

But you put on quite a show (oh),

You really had me goin',

But now it's time to go (oh),

Curtains finally closin',

That was quite a show (oh),

Very entertainin',

But it's over now (but it's over now),

Go on and take a bow, ohh

And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),

For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,

Let's hear your speech out?

(But you put on quite a show you really had me goin'),

But now it's time to go (oh),

Curtains finally closin',

That was quite a show (oh),

Very entertainin',

But it's over now (but it's over now),

Go on and Take A Bow

But it's over now...'' Tous applaudirent sauf Brittany qui restait là, assise la bouche ouverte.

''Elle à du talent hein?'' Demande Kurt en chuchottant. Brittany lui fit un signe aprobateur de la tête. Le plus le cours avançait, plus Brittany était étonner. Santana avait une très belle voix, elle dansait hyper bien. En sortant, la jeune blonde enlaça son amie.

''Meric pour tout! Vraiment...'' Lui murmure-t'elle à l'oreille sur un ton que Santana n'avait jamais entendue.

''Qu'est ce que tu as?'' Demande la latina d'un air interogateur.

''Rien, je...Je peux aller aux toillettes avant de repartir?'' Demande Brittany en lachant le cou de Santana.

''Euhh ouais j'imagine, je vais venir avec toi...'' Dit la brune en se dirigant vers les salles de bain, mais au moment d'entré, Quinn lui retient le bras.

''Elle ne risque rien ici!'' Explique -t'elle en regardant Brittany entrer. ''Alors...'' Santana regardait Quinn s'en trop comprendre.

''Alors?'' Répète-t'elle se demandant ou son amie voulait en venir.

''Tu l'aimes bien avous-le. tu n'as de yeux que pour elle!'' Dit Quinn avec un sourire moqueur. ''Tu es ma meilleure amie, je connais se regard!'' S'exclamme-t'elle avec un clin-d'oeil. Mais comme Santana vient pour répondre, une jeune fille sort des toilettes en criant.

''Qu'est ce qui ce passe?'' Demande Quinn en regardant la jeune fille qui était plus jeune qu'elle.

''Y a une fille dans les toilettes...Elle, elle est morte!'' Crie-t'elle en courant. Automatiquement, les deux jeunes filles courrue dans la salle de bain. Brittany gisait au sol, un couteau à la main, les veins complètement ouvertes.

''Merde!'' Cria Santana en pleure. Le sang coulait à flot sur le parquet. ''Pourquoi? Pourquoi putain?'' Crie-t'elle en lair, elle avait perdue tout ces moyens. Des élèves avaient appellé l'ambulence. Les professeurs étaient là essayant d'aider Brittany. Santana se contentait de crier à mort, elle criait pour tout contre tout le monde. Quinn essayait de la retenir lorsque la blonde quitta en ambulence. Santana s'écrasa au sol, mamonnant des trucs en espagnol. Ses parents étaient arrivé au lycée. Tout le monde regardait la scène ne sachant quoi faire. Quinn avait peine à redresser son amie, elle abandonna vite. Soudain tout se passa très vite. Elles ont pris la voiture Quinn a conduit jusqu'à l'hopital, les Lopez les suivaient avec leur voiture. Santana pleurait, tremblante. ''Elle va mourir Quinn, je le sais! Cette fois c'est vraiment fini!'' Cria-t'elle en toussotant, elle avait du mal à respirer.

''Arrête de dire ça San! Tout va bien aller!'' Dit son amie en gardant les yeux sur la route.

''Non! Toi même tu l'as vue! Tout le sang, son visage pâle. Son coeur ne battait même plus!'' Rétorqua la latina. ''Je savais que je ne devais pas la laisser seule. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle ma dit merci juste avant d'aller à la salle de bain.'' Continua Santana en sortant de la voiture courant à l'hopital. Quinn restait assise dans le véhicule, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était fini pour Brittany. Elle le savait bien. Pendant se temps, Santana criait le nom de Brittany dans l'hopital, les gens de la sécurité avait du mal à le soutenir. Elle était en crise. Puis elle l'a vue, elle vit Brittany, coucher sur un civière que deux ambulancier tenaient. Le plus dramatique c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Santana tomba, la pièce tournait autour d'elle. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, cette inconnue au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus profond. Au moin elle savait que Brittany Pierce était l'amour de sa vie...Puisqu'elle même ne voulait plus vire. Santana aussi voulait aller dans l'eau, voir les nuages.

**FIN**


End file.
